


Hope Was Left

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Was Left

~ Hope Was Left ~

Pandora was gone,  
Leaving an empty hollow  
In Xenophilius's chest.

The horizon was painted  
Black and gray with clouds  
The night his love was laid to rest.

The moon could not  
Be seen in the sky.

But his little moonbeam  
Walked by his side.

Pandora was gone,  
But hope was left.

~oOo~


End file.
